


Needy Supreme Leader

by kylos_pumpkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Reader, F/M, First Order, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Kylo Ren, Star Wars - Freeform, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_pumpkin/pseuds/kylos_pumpkin
Summary: You had been tirelessly working all day, carefully piecing together a large attack on the resistance to ensure it was fool-proof. It had to be perfect, there was absolutely zero room for failure as succeeding in this attack would reap huge benefits for the First Order.Kylo, however, didn't care. He just wanted you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Needy Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like the ending is a bit rushed so I may come back and change it at some point :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy a bit of needy Kylo!

“(Y/N), please” Kylo whined, trying to pry your attention away from your work. 

You had been tirelessly working all day, carefully piecing together a large attack on the resistance to ensure it was fool-proof. It had to be perfect, there was absolutely zero room for failure as succeeding in this attack would reap huge benefits for the First Order.

Kylo, however, didn't care. He just wanted you.

“Sweetheart, you know how important this mission is. Let me work.” you spoke softly, keeping your eyes focused on the battle formations in front of you.

Kylo's bottom lip puffed out in a pout and he stood there, in the middle of your office, just staring at you. He watched as your hand bobbed up and down, writing endless notes. He was growing more and more impatient every moment you sat there ignoring him. So impatient, that he once again tried his luck in distracting you. 

His bare feet padded across the floor as he approached where you were sat at your desk. Your hair was flowing freely down your back, swishing slightly every time your body moved a little. Kylo took the chance to gently collect your hair in one of his large hands and guide it over one of your shoulders to leave the other exposed.

Wasting no time, Kylo pressed his lips to the soft flesh on your neck. He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, marking your neck and collar bone. You allowed him this, let his lips glide over your skin so delicately. This wasn't too distracting for you, so you let him continue.

Realising that he had gotten away with it, Kylo smiled against your skin and continued to pepper kisses up to your jaw and then back down to your collarbone. He continued this for a while before deciding he wanted, no- needed more. 

He bit your neck harder with a growl and you gasped slightly at the blunt pain of his teeth dug into your flesh. His other hand snaked down the front of you to grab your breast, the cold metal of his wedding ring hardening your nipple through the thin fabric of your pyjama top. 

“That's enough, Kylo” you warned, forcing yourself to not give in to your husband. Your tone was more forceful than intended, but you really needed to concentrate.

Kylo flinched slightly at your tone, not expecting you to sound so harsh. Feeling defeated, he stepped back and sighed. He tugged at a few loose threads at the bottom of his worn-out sweater nervously, afraid you might be mad at him.

“I need you” Kylo admitted in a hushed tone, but you heard him. 

You turned away from your work for a moment to turn and look at him. His bottom lip was quivering and he was looking down at the floor, a sad look in his eyes. Your heart sunk at the image, he looked rejected. Too many people had rejected him in the past, left him alone. You had vowed you would never let him feel alone ever again.

You cleared your throat and Kylo's head immediately snapped up to look at you. Giving him a loving smile, you turned back to your desk and patted your thigh. Kylo perked up, beaming as he understood what you were offering. Without a moment to lose, he rushed over to your side and knelt down next to you, tucking his legs beneath him to get comfortable.

He rested his head on your bare thigh and you let your free hand comb through his dark curls, eliciting a soft moan from Kylo. His hand grasped your inner thigh and you looked down at him lovingly, he was trying to get as close to you as possible, finding comfort in his wife. 

You returned your focus back onto the work in front of you, but never stopped running your hand through Kylo's hair. It didn't take long for his eyes to close in content and he found himself drifting off to sleep, feeling safe beside you. You always made him feel safe, feel loved.

The grip on your thigh relaxed and his breathing softened, indicating that Kylo had indeed fallen asleep. It brought you great pleasure in seeing him like this, as relaxed as possible, his role as Supreme Leader often wearing him down beyond belief. He always pushed himself too far, trying to satisfy those who wanted to control him. Now that he was the one in charge, he put even more pressure on himself, fearful of failure. But no matter how hard things would get, you would always be there to talk him down and make him feel like he is enough.

During times like these, you did whatever you could to keep him sleeping. He needed his rest. Which was why you spent the whole evening at your desk, moving as little as possible. There was no way you were going to disturb the sleeping angel resting on you.


End file.
